The Conduit and His Sekirei
by aeg1s54545
Summary: Jason Davenport, a Conduit who uses his gift for personal gain, meets his one (and only) female friend. Would she change his view of the world and convince him to save the Sekirei, ending the Sekirei plan? Or will he kill Minaka and take it for himself? Only time can tell but a few Sekirei may influence his decision. OC x Tsukiumi x Harem; Rated M for violence and language
1. A Gift or a Curse?

Hello everybody and welcome to "The Conduit and his Sekirei". I know, I shouldn't have too many stories but I'm going to forget it so I might as well publish it. I don't know if I'll continue with it just let me know what you guys think. Lets get started!

Chapter one: A Gift or a Curse?

Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS or Sekirei

* * *

><p>Shinto Teito, 3:00 A.M.<p>

A young man fixed his fedora and fixed his hole riddled jeans as he walked into the alley a thug chased a young woman into, his old brown leather duster flapping as the wind blew. He pulled his sling pack back over his shoulder, the old cellphone he had attached to the strap showing signs of wear and tear. He tugged at the collar of his red T-shirt and placed his fedora on the concrete ground, stopping the act.

"Hey man, I think that lady thinks you're a dick." , he said as he smiled which complemented his pale skin , "Why don't you leave this nice young lady alone?" The man turned towards the young man and pulled a gun, "Why don't you leave kid before you get hurt?" He turned towards the woman , "Now where were we?" He grabbed the woman's breast and she bit his hand, quickly running from him and hiding behind the young man who came to her rescue. He turned to her , "You okay?" She nodded before a gunshot rang in the empty alley way, the young man falling to the ground. "Don't ignore me punk!" , the rapist shouted as smoke came from his revolver. He was about to go get the girl before he heard the man he shot laugh, his laugh echoing and laced with evil.

"Ah, being a Conduit never gets old." , he said as he stood up and faced the rapist, "It's a damn shame you won't get to see old age." Red electricity arced around his fingers before he blasted the man with a Precision shot, a hole tore through his chest. The woman behind him screamed and ran out the alley at bullet speed causing the young man to sigh. "Should've gotten paid up front Davenport." He never noticed the woman watching him from above.

* * *

><p>A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes watched what that young man did. She wore a black dress with a white underdress which showed her cleavage, a choker on her neck, and long brown boots with black stockings. Tsukiumi watched as he picked up his fedora and kicked the dead man before he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He pocketed the money and left the alley, the smell of burnt flesh invading her nostrils.<p>

As she watched him climb a roof top, her heart began to beat faster and her entire body was consumed with intense heat consume her. Her face began to heat up as she watched his retreating form. 'Bastard! He's... he's my...' She couldn't bring herself to call that monkey her Ashikabi. But as he got farther and farther away, she began to follow him. She knew he took that money for a reason and she wanted to know why. Not that she was following him because she thought he was interesting. As she jumped from building to building, she stopped as she watched him enter a hospital. Why was he in here?

* * *

><p>The young man walked in as he walked past the front desk and into the emergency rooms, walking past nurses and doctors as electric equipment failed and rushed to fix them. He barged into a doctors office and collapsed on the examining table, exhaustion reclaiming his beaten body. He closed his eyes and fell a sleep, no dreams ever coming to him.<p>

When he woke up, he had bandages wrapped around his torso, one on his head, and another one around his leg. He pulled on his shirt, duster, and fedora before he read the note on the desk. "Jason, stop barging into fights that aren't yours. You may be a Conduit but your body can't control the intake of electricity you use to heal yourself. Next time, you may not be so lucky. Reggie."

"Yeah? Well, fuck you Reggie." , Jason groaned as he sat up and pulled together his belongings , "My powers aren't dangerous but I am. Anybody who stands in my way, I'll fry them." Jason stood up and yawned as he opened the door and walked out of the hospital. He was met with fresh air and a blast of cold water to his face. His muscles spasmed as electricity sparked across his body, his own powers used against him. Jason moaned in pain.

"My ass... it hurts so bad." When he looked up, his eyes locked with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. "Well hell- oh shit!" Swirling around in the womans hand was a large sphere of water aimed directly at him. "I'll never let thee defile me!" , she shouted as she inched closer and he laughed at her. "What is thou laughing at? Can't thou see that I aim to destroy thee?" He laughed as she was clueless as to what the wind was doing to her short skirt.

"Nice panties!" , Jason snickered as he pointed at her undergarments. Tsukiumi turned red and pointed at Jason. "Thou shall pay for seeing my panties!" , a large blast of water danced in her hand before Tsukiumi shouted "Water Celebration!" and sent Jason flying into a wall. As Jason met her gaze he smiled before he whispered. "What?" , she asked as she drew closer , "What is thou saying. Speak up!"

"I said fuck this!" , Jason said as he stood up, winked, and did what any sensible Conduit would do when a girl with water abilities is kicking their ass across Shinto Teito. He Ran.


	2. Reggie

Chapter two: Reggie

Disclaimer: I do no own Sekirei or imFAMOUS

* * *

><p>"Get back here, you monkey!" , Tsukiumi shouted as Jason jumped from building to building, massive blasts of water hitting the rooftops behind him. "I don't know you, lady!" , he shouted as he used his Static Thrusters to cross a large gap. He rolled on his shoulder as he hit the street and hid in an alley way. Tsukiumi, in her rage, ran past his alley and continued to chase him where she believed he went. Ever had a crazy woman shoot water at you and call you a monkey while also saying "Ashi-something" over and over? Yeah, it was one of those days.<p>

As soon as Jason thought he lost her, he ran halfway across the city to reach the subway. His sneakers hit the solid iron, red electricity forming on his feet and hands. As he grinded along the rails, his mind drifted to other thoughts. 'That man... he probably had a family, kids and I just blasted him.' His face hardened. 'He was a waste of a human life. I don't care if he had a family. They're probably like him.'

Jason grinned and jumped off the rails and Thunder-dropped to the street. Jason opened the door to his apartment and locked the door behind him. He opened the pantry and gazed at the cans of food he had. "Lets see..." , he mused , "Corn, corn, and more fucking corn." Jason walked over to his ice chest and wrote on top of a sticky note 'Get less shittier food.' Seriously, being a Conduit with no job sucks. Jason collapsed down onto his bed of torn pillows he got from the back of a pharmacy and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jason woke to the sound of a man begging to a couple of men outside his apartment.<p>

"Please! I have a family!" , Reggie begged as a man held a gun to his head. Jason sighed as he opened the window and crawled out the window onto the fire escape. "I don't care. Give me the money and I won't drop you. if you continue to be a bother, I will kill you." Okay, time to be a badass. Jason hopped down and landed on the man's head before grabbing his gun. The weapon burst into pieces as his electricity ignited the gunpowder.

"Yo." , he said as he stomped the guy again with his sneaker. Reggie looked at him before he smiled, his dark tan skin and black hair making it almost invisible. "Jason! Man, you showed up at the right time." Jason just shrugged , "I just needed a reason to kick this guy's ass. He's been knocking on my door every day." Jason dug in his wallet and pulled out an I.D. "Says here he is a door to door salesman." Just then, Jason's stomach growled and Reggie smiled. "You hungry?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Jason said as he followed Reggie to his apartment. "So how is my favorite Conduit doing?" Reggie asked as Jason fell in stride next to him. "Pretty good. Still haven't paid my rent and have crappy food. How is my favorite doctor?" Reggie shrugged , "Not bad. I got a new computer for work. How does meatloaf sound?" Jason gaped at him , "Reggie, I swear if you're joking, I will fry you like a fish."

* * *

><p>Jason was on Reggie's couch, fast asleep, his normally hardened face in a peacefully empty expression. Reggie removed his leather duster and out it on the table before, he too, went to bed. Jason fell asleep at the table. Trust me, 15 plates of meatloaf and mashed potatoes can do that. He slept for a while before his nose itched and he woke to see Reggie's face. "Hey Jase, I made you some eggs. You hungry?" Jason pulled on his duster and removed his fedora, his brown hair neatly trimmed, before Reggie handed him his plate.<p>

"You know something Reggie?" , he asked as he took another bote of scrambled eggs , "You are the only human I like. Hell, when you're not giving me doctor's orders, I think of you as a friend." Reggie looked at him before he gave him a smile , "Thanks. You're the only Conduit who hasn't tried to blow stuff up." Jason sat back and sighed with content before he stood up and opened the door, "Thanks for the meal, Reggie. I'll see you later." Jason quickly shouldered his slingpack and ran out the door. Reggie sighed, "All those powers and you still couldn't help me with the dishes." He turned around and loomed at the mess of dishes , "He sure does love meatloaf."


	3. Karma

Chapter three: Karma

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or inFAMOUS

* * *

><p>Tsukiumi watched as her Ashikabi, Jason if she remembered correctly, walked out of his friend's house and towards the nearest café. She began to follow him as the familiar heat and pounding of her heart returned , leaping from building to building, until he reached his destination which was a small café that no one would notice if they didn't look. She jumped off the rooftop she was standing on and entered the line he was in, her blue eyes focusing on her supposed "Ashikabi". She felt her body heat up with the familiar intense heat and her heart rate increase as she watched him take his food to his table.<p>

"Ahh." , Jason sighed as he sat down with his food , "Nothing says morning like chamomile tea and a fried egg. Now this is how a Conduit should live." Jason took his fork and ate a piece of the egg, not noticing the blonde Sekirei taking a seat next to him. Tsukiumi cleared her throat, getting the occupied Conduit's attention. Jason looked up and flopped out of his seat, his head slamming against the tiles.

"Ah, don't shoot me with water!" , Jason cried out, his hands shielding his face, "I don't want to have another muscle spasm!" Tsukiumi looked at the Conduit in curiosity. "Thou has nothing to worry about. If thou is my future Ashikabi, I shall make sure no harm comes to thee." Jason looked at her curiously, the busty blond woman in front of him saying she would protect him from harm who could obviously do better than him, was spending time with him. "And pray tell, why would you spend time with a loser like me?", Jason asked as he leaned back in the chair. Tsukiumi slammed her hands down on the table, gaining everyone's attention in the café.

"Thou is not a loser!", Tsukiumi shouted as she blushed, the pounding of her chest heard in her ears, "If I accepted thee as my Ashikabi, thou art worthy of my respect!" Jason was blushing as her outburst finished, her beautiful blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that he could drown in catching his eyes. "Beautiful...", Jason muttered to himself , hoping that she wouldn't hear. She blushed furiously as she heard what he said. "What did thou say?", she asked, the heat of her body increasing and the thumping of her heart beating in her ears. "Did thou say I was beautiful?" Jason blushed deeply and nodded his head slowly.

"I did.", he admitted as he awaited a blast of water that wasn't coming, "I was wondering why a woman as beautiful as you would be around someone like me. I mean, you can have anyone you want yet you choose me." Tsukiumi wanted to grab his hand and tell him why she chose him but decided against it. "It does not matter why I chose thee." , Tsukiumi whispered. Tsukiumi thought how different Jason was. He had a weird personality, switching from a thug to a kind-hearted person. Almost like he can't tell which one to choose from. As she began to think about Jason and his weird personality, her stomach growled. Jason began to laugh as Tsukiumi's face turned beet red.

"Are you hungry? This place has great food and I have some money." Tsukiumi shook her head. "Tis alright. I can wait." She looked up and saw Jason standing in line again, his wallet in hand. A few minutes later, Jason handed her a tray with a T-bone steak, caesar salad, and ginseng tea. She looked at the food in astonishment, the food obviously being expensive, before she noticed him waving a large stack of yen. "Don't worry. I got money to pay for it. Eat to your hearts content."

* * *

><p>Afrer spending two-hundred dollars worth of yen and having his credit card snipped in half, Tsukiumi and Jason walked out of the café side by side, Tsukiumi's blue eyes sneaking glances at Jason as they walked together. He was talking on his phone, which he always kept on speaker, worry evident on his face as he spoke.<p>

"Wait, Reggie, what do you mean that Reapers took the hospital over?", Jason asked as he glanced at Tsukiumi who was looking at him in curiosity before he mouthed the words 'You in for a fight?' She nodded and formed a ball of water in her hands to which Jason returned by allowing red electricity to dance in his hands. Jason pushed the button on the side of his phone, allowing it to beep shortly. "Hang in there Reggie, I'll take care of them and get everyone out of there."

«Jason, don't do anything stupid. You may be a Conduit but you're not Jason Brody.»

"The hell I'm not! Jason is my first name!", Jason declared before he hung up and turned to Tsukiumi, "Reapers took the M.B.I hospital and are holding people at gunpoint. Interested?" Tsukiumi nodded, "Thou art insane if thou believes I will miss such an opportunity." The two climbed up a building (Tsukiumi was already at the top as Jason climbed up to the top.) and ran towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Tsukiumi and Jason landed behind the hospital, having the need for stealth evading the police and S.W.A.T teams, the two exchanging glances before they climbed up to the top floor and snuck in through the fire escape. The duo nodded at each other before they stopped as they looked down, several armed men with red jackets that carried a skull insignia patrolled the lower floor. Tsukiumi turned to Jason, "What does thou wish to do?" Jason looked into her blue eyes and began to think.<p>

(We could go in and save all the hostages while at the same time dealing with the armed Reapers to keep the injuries at zero. Once we deal with all the Reapers, we'll go out through the fire escape and allow the law to deal with Reapers who we dealt with and are unable to escape thanks to my Arc Restraint. Once we escape and are back on the streets safely, we'll escort the citizens safely back home without incident and then we'll go our separate ways)

or

**[We could go in, deal with all the Reapers and get Reggie out of here before the law gets here and we'll escape. Anyone who gets in our way, we deal with them.]**


	4. Reapers

Chapter four: Reapers

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or inFAMOUS

* * *

><p>Jason pulled a carton of cigarettes from his duster and pulled one out, placed it between his lips, and used his powers to light it. He breathed in deeply and puffed outwards, a thick, graysmoke coming from his mouth in a ring. He ripped the fedora from his head and placed it in his lap, his brown eyes noticing the pissed look Tsukiumi was giving him. "What?!", Jason snapped. "I said I was sorry about back at the café! Seriously, you've been glaring at me since we left." Tsukiumi glowered at him.<p>

"Thou was talking to an alcohol bottle!", she snapped. "Thou called gin beautiful and talked to it like a girl." Jason stood as he tried to defend himself: "In my defense, I was already drunk as shit before I went to the café to eat. It's not my fault your voice sounded like the damn gin bottles! Plus, gin is the sexiest damn alcohol out there so basically gin is a hot woman that I lose braincells from drinking." Jason whisper-yelled before he started to fling his fedora around his finger.

"Why do you care anyways? I literally forgot you were there after I drank two bottles of scotch I stole from the room in the back so how is it my fault?" He reached into his duster and pulled a bottle of wine from one of the pockets lining the leather. Tsukiumi muttered about how he was just another 'dead beat with an alcohol problem.'

"That is not true!", Jason argued as he popped the cork to the wine and glanced at it. "Holy shit! A 1977 cabernet! Fuck this conversation, I'm going to drink this and not listen to Shakespeare!" Jason turned around and noticed that Tsukiumi had left, smiled, and turned back to his drink. 'Thank god she left. I was beginning to think that I would have to fry her.' Jason gulped down the red wine without a second of hesitation and sighed, his cheeks tinted red from warm alcohol. 'Note to self: steal more cabernets.'

As Jason drank himself into the gutter, he heard the click of an assault rifle, turned around to face a woman clad in a red hoodie with a skull insignia glaring down at him. She thrusted the gun into his back and Jason, realizing his mistake, knocked the gun from her hand, slammed a punch to her face powerful enough to knock her out as electricity jolted her, and slammed her to the ground. The entire action had been entirely silent without a single sound. Jason belched before he waved the empty bottle in the air and dropped it on the woman's face. He snickered before he placed his hands on her temple and what she saw came to his mind.

"_Casandra, we have intruders. Make sure that they don't reach the roof._" Jason snapped away from her and looked at the Reaper. The roof. He needed to get to the roof. But of course, with alcohol in his veins, Jason was too stupid to do anything.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were here.", Jason slurred before he began to stumble down the stairs. "Well, time to get back to it. Let's go find those hostages..." Jason walked into the relatively clear hospital and snuck around, occasionally stealing some candy that the doctors kept in jars.

"Where the fuck is everyone?!", Jason shouted as he finished checking the thirty-first hospital room and pulled another cigarette from his jacket. Jason leaned against the wall and placed his head in his hands, the hangiver migraine rising to the surface. "Reggie, I swear if I fucking find you hiding in the bathroom, I will shock your balls off." Jason extinguished his cigarette. Twelve smoke breaks later, Jason came up with nothing but a bag of gummy bears he found in a nurses office. Jason shoved a mouthful of gummy bears into his mouth and tan up the staits to the second floor.

Jason walked up to the second floor, searched around, and came up with the same result as the first floor. Empty. That didn't stop from him going in every room to steal something of value. After five minutes, he walked into a patient's room, obviously belonging to a young girl, and did what every puzzled person does. He cheated and used the news. The television flicked to life and the news-caster appeared, an image of Jason sneaking into the hospital in the right corner with the words 'terrorist', 'wanted', and 'Conduit' under his picture.

"... The Reapers, a new gang in Shinto Teito, have taken over M.B.I general hospital to protest the destruction of neighborhoods. The leader, Sasha, an escaped Conduit terrorist from Empire City, is asking for M.B.I to pay one point five billion yen or she will give the order to execute the hostages. Another Conduit terrorist was caught sneaking into the hospital and is extremely dangerous." Jason's picture showed up on the screen. "Jason Davenport is wanted for 24 counts of theft, 38 counts of murder, 2 counts of assaulting a police officer, and thirteen counts of public intoxication. M.B.I confirmed that they sent three of their Conduit agents to deal with the Reaper threat and bring Davenport justice."

Jason stared at the screen, the remote falling from his hand. "Fuck!", he screamed. "This was a setup!" Jason turned to bolt out the door running, his sneakers pounding the linoleum. He slid down the stair-railing and face-planted when the railing ended. He put his hands down on the floor, tried to stand up, slipped on the end of his duster, and fell down the stairs. He stumbled to stand, thanked alcohol for pain relief, and stared at the front door of the hospital, his eyes meeting a S.W.A.T team pointing their rifles at him. "Uh... hi?"

"It's Davenport! Open fire!" The thunder of automatic weapons opened up in the thin hospital doorway, Jason, being the badass he was, jumped behind the receptionist's table. Jason held his hand in front of him, his hand sizzling as electricity would dance across it for a brief second and then died out in a crackle. His powers failed under the most powerful deity on earth. Alcohol. Jason, being the badass he still was, ran away screaming like a little girl, occasionally catching a bullet or two. Weak, red electricity ran across the wounds, half way healing the wounds, before Jason turned down the hall and up the stairs to the roof. He got to the top and slipped. On blood. His face was inches away from the severed head of a Reaper near his face.

He backed away in panic, the hangover he was going to have disappearing in an instant as he wiped the blood from his face. He looked around for the hostages, mostly Reggie, and caught sight of the sword wielding woman from Hell. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, wearing a grey haori with a strange bird printed on it over her shoulders. She had her long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and her gray narrow eyes stared at him as she held her sword in her hand.

"Jason!", Reggie shouted as the woman's sword was held at his cheek, "Don't listen to her! She'll kill you!" Jason looked around in confusion before turning to the swordswoman. "Who? Her? What she gonna do? Poke me to death?" The woman swung her sword and quickly sheathed the blade. Jason felt blood rush into his left eyes. He put a hand to above his eye and pulled it away covered in blood.

"You bitch.", he snarled. He stepped forward, weak red electricity circling his fingers. And all Hell broke loose. Two women, one with pink hair, and the other with grey hair like I-like-to-swing-my-sword-at-people-because-I-am-a-fucking-bitch, jumped next to the sword-toting psycho.

"Should we kill him, Karasuba?", the pink-haired girl asked as she pounded her fist into her palm. What she wore drew Jason's eyes from his blood covered hand to her. She wore a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, two daisy clips in her pink ponytailed hair. Another woman stepped forward, her bandage covered form and a black tattered kimono complimenting her disheveled gray hair and studded choker. That was until she pulled out a pair of iron claws. She smiled at him as she crossed her claws together.

"I sure hope so. He seems like he can put up a good fight." the woman, now known as Karasuba, said calmly. Jason smirked and gave them all a finger to mock their stupid bird designs on their clothes. "I'm bored so do me a favor and shut the fuck up and let me take my friend and these hostages away from you **or **I can fry all of your asses like french fries." All three of them realized the challenge and got ready to fight.

"Jason, forget me! Save the hostages!", Reggie pleaded. Jason growled, "Shut up, Reggie! I'm tired of people getting in my way and slowing me down. And these three bitches have worn my payiece down to a _fucking _pin needle. If you get in my way too, I'll fry you. _Do I make myself clear?_" Reggie flinched at Jason's open threat and looked down but looked up quickly as Jason zapped the ground in front of him.

"For fucks sake Reggie, get the damn hostages out of here! The police are downstairs and looking for me. Now do what I say and get them out of here!" Reggie nodded ducked away from Karasuba, and went to untie the rope around the hostage's hands. When he got them clear, with five minutes of tension in the air, lead them down the stairs. He turned to Jason. "What are you going to do, Jase?" Jason smiled his usual evil, cruel smile but with cracks of uncertainty hidden beneath it. Jason saw the electricity on his hands lighten a shade, turning from blood red to a light red.

"I hold them off. And If I'm lucky, I'm alive and they're dead." Reggie looked at him before turning around and running down the stairs. "I just hope I'm stronger than them."


End file.
